chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Notamatch
Notamatch is the 16th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force. Plot Maddie, Joey, Parker, and Liv are disheartened to find that they don't match at all with their significant others. Not only that, but their marriages have been constantly straining. Thus, Liv, Maddie, and Joey vow to have open relationships, while Parker and Zuri divorce. As the Rooneys go to foreign countries to reinvent themselves, Willow, Holden, Diggie, and Zuri enter a rehab clinic, each for different reasons. Joey Jr, Daphne, Michael, Seth, Amelia, Alexander, Benjamin, Emily, Franklin, Elizabeth, Ralph, Kristen, and Victoria feel neglected and infiltrate the White House Academy so that their adoptive sort-of-aunt, Patsy, will take care of them. Cast Main Cast Edit * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Evelyn Davenport-Matthews * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport and Doug Matthews * Landry Bender as Heather Montoya and Ann Montoya * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Friar and Ruby Friar * Sierra McCormick as Tessa Ross * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Madison Pettis as Janelle Dooley and Rebecca Dooley * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Amir-Mitchell Townes as Zay Babineaux * Cecelia Balagot as Isadora Minkus and Angela Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux and Crossbow * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar and Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Eisenberg and Shelly Eisenberg * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth * Leo Howard as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford and Kick Brewer * Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick and Drew Krupnick * Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez and Aidan Martinez * Peyton List as Emma Davenport and Evangeline Davenport * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross and Ravi Ross Jr. (voice) * Raphael Alejandro or Kevin Quinn as (Mateo) Zander Davenport and Christopher Davenport * Mallory Mahoney or Nina Lu as Destiny/Tiffany Ross * Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross and Kristen Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Lincoln Melcher as Griff McCormick and Benjamin McCormick * Miranda May as Lou McCormick * Nathan Arenas or Will Buie Jr. as Jorge Ramirez or Finn Sawyer * Dove Cameron as Maddie Smalls, Liv Dippledorf, Elizabeth Dippledorf, and Victoria Dippledorf * Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls * Jordan Fisher as Holden Dippledorf * TBA as Amelia, Alexander, Benjamin, Emily, and Franklin Dippledorf * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney and Joey Rooney, Jr. * TBA as Michael and Seth Rooney * Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow and Daphne Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Parker and Ralph Rooney * Lauren Lindsay Donzis as Penelope "Ruby" Davenport Transcript * Liv: Holden, did you hear about this gameshow called "How Much Do You Have In Common With Your Spouse"? * 4:00Duggie DavenportHolden: yes. * 4:00Chase McFlyLiv: It sounds exciting * Maddie, iggie, Joey, Willow, parker, Zuri, cna youc oem in here a second? * 4:01Duggie DavenportEveryone: yeah * 4:01Chase McFlyLiv: We're all gonna be on the game show How Much Do You Have In Common With Your Spouse?) * 4:02Duggie DavenportHolden: yeah! * 4:02Chase McFly(PM) * Superbionic 2009 has joined the ANT Farm. * 4:03Chase McFlyHey * 4:03Superbionic 2009catch me up * 4:03Chase McFlyWell, most of the team has left * 4:03Superbionic 2009who left * 4:03Chase McFlyWe still have the GMWs, BUNK'd, BFWs, Kickin' It. and LAM * 4:04Superbionic 2009the elite force is gone? * 4:04Chase McFlyYep * 4:04Superbionic 2009 * 4:04Chase McFlyWe'll see Chase in the season finale though * 4:04Superbionic 2009ok * so my family gone * so in story me is done? * 4:05Duggie DavenportYeah and we are 2-3 episodes from the finale. Then it is onto BSSSD * 4:05Chase McFlyYoua ren't here yet * 4:05Superbionic 2009ok * 4:05Duggie DavenportNo. We meet you in BSSSF * D. * 4:06Superbionic 2009so Elite will be Back in BSSSD? * 4:06Chase McFlyYes * 4:07Superbionic 2009Duggie can I ask something * 4:07Duggie DavenportWhat? * Shoot. * 4:08Superbionic 2009you always leave around the time I show up do you like Rp with me * 4:08Duggie DavenportI like rping with you it is just that sometimes I have had things I had to do. * 4:08Chase McFlyThis episode is LAM-focused * 4:08Superbionic 2009ok * I like rp with both of you * 4:09Chase McFlyGreat * Shall we resume? * 4:10Duggie DavenportYes. * 4:10Superbionic 2009yeah * 4:10Chase McFlyThe dayof the gameshow * Host: Welcome to How Much Do You have In Common With Your Spouse? * I'm your host, David Cross, and let's meet our first 2 contestant * First we have * Holden and Liv Dippledorf! * Holden, Liv, how long have you been married? * 4:12Duggie Davenport21 years. * Holden: 18 years * 4:13Chase McFlyHost: And have those years been happy? * (Leana PM) * 4:13Duggie DavenportYes. * 4:14Superbionic 2009liv: very happy * Liv * 4:15Chase McFlyHost: What is the one thing you want most in the world? * Liv? * 4:18Superbionic 2009Liv: Happines with my family * 4:18Chase McFlyHolden? * 4:18Duggie DavenportMoney. * 4:20Superbionic 2009money? * 4:20Duggie DavenportYes. * 4:20Chase McFlyAnd Liv, what do you value most of all? * 4:20Superbionic 2009My family and friends * 4:21Chase McFlyHolden? * 4:21Duggie DavenportFame. * 4:25Chase McFlyAnd where in the world would you most like to go? * 4:25Superbionic 2009New York * 4:26Chase McFlyHolden? * 4:26Duggie DavenportHollywood * 4:27Superbionic 2009Holden Brodway is my dream and I love it * 4:28Chase McFlyAnd what is your favorite thing in teh world to do? * 4:28Duggie DavenportBe famous!!! * 4:29Chase McFlyLiv? * 4:29Superbionic 2009Acting and sing * 4:32Chase McFly(Duggie do you see my PM) * Man: Next up, w ehave * Madison and Digbert Smalls! * 4:33Duggie DavenportDiggie: waves * 4:33Chase McFlyMaddie, Diggie, how long have you been married? * 4:34Duggie Davenport16 years. * 4:35Chase McFlyHost: Have those years been happy? * 4:36Duggie DavenportDiggje: no. * 4:37Chase McFlyMaddie: Well, it's had it's off-moments * Host: I see, What is the one thing you want most in the world Diggie? * 4:42Superbionic 2009(what we do)\ * 4:42Chase McFly(What do you mean) * *Maddie * Host:What is the one thing you want most in the world Maddie? * 4:47Superbionic 2009Maddie: my Family and Friends * 4:47Chase McFlyDiggie: I want a nice guy pal * Don't have much of those * 4:48Superbionic 2009Diggie you have Holden and Joey * 4:48Chase McFlyDiggie: They're aquaintances * 4:48Superbionic 2009and the other guys * 4:48Chase McFlyLatley my firneds have kinda deserted me * Since I work as an analyst and a therapist * Or, as I like to say, analrapist * Host: What do you value most of all? * 4:50Superbionic 2009My love ones * 4:50Chase McFlyDiggie: The days when Maddie doesn't ask if I'm gay * 4:53Superbionic 2009you act werid * 4:53Duggie DavenportWhere in the world would you most like to go. * 4:56Chase McFlyDiggie: A place where I can have peace and quiet and my methodone. * 4:56Superbionic 2009Maddie: any tip with the state fair * 5:00Duggie DavenportWhat is your favorite thing in the world to do. * 5:00Chase McFlyDiggie: Take my methadone while fantasize about acting * 5:01Superbionic 2009Maddie: playing basketball with the kids * 5:02Duggie DavenportNext we have Zuri and Parker Rooney * 5:03Chase McFlyParker waves * 5:04Duggie DavenportHow many years have you been married? * 5:06Superbionic 2009Zuri: too long if you ask me * 5:06Chase McFlyParker: It's been about 15 years * 5:06Duggie DavenportHave you been happy during that time? * 5:07Superbionic 2009No * 5:07Chase McFlyParker: Well, kinda * I wish I'd understood Val more * 5:07Superbionic 2009Val? * I know it * 5:08Duggie DavenportUhoh, do tell Parker. * 5:08Chase McFlyZuri, I'm not still in love with her * Although If my love had been greater I would've married her * 5:09Duggie DavenportOK. Next question. * 5:09Superbionic 2009well maybe you should * 5:09Duggie DavenportWhat is the one thing you want most in this world! * 5:10Chase McFlyParker: To know my true self-without Zuri. * 5:10Duggie DavenportOK, Zuri? * * Host: Zuri, what is the one thing you want most in this world? * 2:49Duggie DavenportOr we can skip it if you want. * Zuri: Money * 2:49Chase McFly(I think we can do it_ * 2:49Duggie DavenportOK. * 2:50Chase McFlyWhat do you value most of all? * 2:50Duggie DavenportMoney. * 2:50Chase McFlyParker: Methadone * Just kidding * I value my family and friends * 2:51Duggie DavenportThat is so sappy. * 2:52Chase McFlyHost: What do you value most of all? * 2:52Duggie DavenportJust asked that. * 2:52Chase McFlyHost: Where in teh world would you most like to go? * *The * 2:52Duggie DavenportHollywood duh! * 2:53Chase McFlyA relaxing island * Where I can be my real self * 2:53Duggie DavenportSappy. * 2:54Chase McFlyHost: What is your favorite thing in the world to od? * *Do * 2:54Duggie DavenportGet money * 2:55Chase McFlyMeditate to let my inner self shine though * 2:55Duggie DavenportMonk. * 2:56Chase McFlyHost: And now * Our final contestants * Joey and Willow Rooney * 2:57Duggie DavenportJoey waves * 2:57Chase McFlyHow long have you beenmarried, Joey and Willow? * 2:58Duggie Davenport16 years * 2:58Chase McFlyHost: Have they been happy? * 2:58Duggie DavenportNo! She is a terror. * 2:59Chase McFlyTo be fair, when I'm not drunk, they are happy... * Host: What is the one thing you want mostin this world? * 2:59Duggie DavenportNo!!!! She is like a terrorist. I want to datw other women. * To have an open marriage. * 3:00Chase McFlyTo make Joey happy * 3:00Duggie DavenportBrb * 3:13Chase McFlyI've been waiting * 3:13Duggie DavenportBack * 3:14Chase McFlyHost: What do you vakue most of all? * 3:15Duggie DavenportHaving a new girlfriend who is not psychotic!!! * 3:15Chase McFlyWillow: Methadone and family * Host: Where in the world woudl you most like to go? * 3:17Duggie DavenportAnywhere without my psycho wife! * 3:17Chase McFlyWillow: A place where my family is and there's cute guys * Host: What is your favorite thing to do in the world? * 3:18Duggie DavenportBe away from Willow!! * 3:19Chase McFlyWillow: Take methadone and convince Joey it's good * Host: Well, that's all for today? * 3:19Duggie DavenportIt is not good. It is like smoking weed! * 3:19Chase McFlyThe results for all 4 teams are in * The answers are what? * NOT A MatCH for all 4? * This is bad * Later that day... * Liv: That gameshow was a disaster * We need to organize our lives * 3:21Duggie DavenportHolden: how so? * 3:21Chase McFlyWho wants to break away, reinvent themselves? * Liv: We have nothing in common * 3:22Duggie DavenportOK. How about we have an open marriage * 3:22Chase McFlyLiv: Great idea * You can go to a theatribulation clinic * 3:23Duggie DavenportNo that means we can date whoever we want. But fine. * 3:23Chase McFlyI'll go to India * See ya after we find our true selves... * 3:23Duggie DavenportOk��. * 3:24Chase McFlyDiggie: Maddie, maybe we need an open relationship * That gameshow was a disaster * I can go to a rehab clinic to cure my drug addiction * You can go see the world? * Sound good? * 3:26Duggie DavenportMaddie: I know. Okay I will go to Canada * 3:26Chase McFlyWillow: Joey, we need to talk * 3:26Duggie DavenportJoey: yeah what psycho * 3:26Chase McFlyWe should have an open relationship * I'll get my drug problem fixed * 3:27Duggie DavenportI want a divorce * 3:27Chase McFlyYou can go see teh world * (PM) * Willow: Let's just put if off * We may love each other again after we do this stuff * 3:28Duggie DavenportOK * 3:28Chase McFlyZuri: Parker, that's it * I'm divorcing you * You talk about Val so much * 3:29Duggie DavenportParker: OK. I already have the papers * 3:29Chase McFlyMaybe I'll meet some cute guys like Griff * 3:29Duggie DavenportGo I don't care * 3:29Chase McFlyZuri: Let's do this * Also I need to keep an eye on Willow * She has talents * You can go see the world * (signs papers) * 3:30Duggie DavenportOK. * Australia look out for Joey and Parker * 3:31Chase McFlyA few days later.. * Holden: Well, this is our theatribulation clinic * Willow, Zuri, Diggie, what do you think/ * 3:32Duggie DavenportDiggie: alright. * Zuri: on * OK * Q * Willow: Joey!!! * 3:32Chase McFlyHolden: Calm down, Willow * You might go full cave-woman * Superbionic 2009 has joined the ANT Farm. * 3:33Chase McFly(Hi Leana) * 3:33Duggie DavenportHey. * 3:33Chase McFly(The gameshow ended badly and now the Rooneys are on vacation) * (While their spouses are in Rehab) * 3:34Superbionic 2009(ok) * 3:34Chase McFly(You can be Diggie, Willow, or Zuri) * 3:35Superbionic 2009(i be willow) * 3:35Chase McFlyHolden: So hava eyou guys ever head of The Fantastic Four? * 3:35Duggie DavenportDiggie: yeah man invisible woman is bar * Bae * 3:36Chase McFlyHolden: Well, this is a Theatribulation clinic * 3:36Superbionic 2009willow: it a good movie * 3:36Chase McFlyOr did I mishear Liv? * Anyways, there's 4 of us * 3:36Duggie DavenportShe did say that * 3:36Chase McFlyZuri: It's the best. * Holden: I have a bad feeling she mispoke * Oh well * Well, I was thinking we can do it * 3:37Superbionic 2009Willow: should we talk about what happen at the game show? * 3:37Duggie DavenportOK. * 3:38Chase McFlyHolden: Willow, put down that methadone, it makes you a delusional maniac * I suppose so * 3:39Duggie DavenportSeriously. Can I take a hit. * Of the methadone * 3:39Superbionic 2009well For Joey and I it when bad * what about you guys * 3:39Chase McFlyHolden: It was bad for Maddie and I * She cares about more than just money * *Liv' * (Not Maddie, Liv) * 3:41Superbionic 2009oh what you diggie? * 3:42Duggie DavenportDiggie: she cares about family I care about !o * Money and fame from bball. * It was Terrible * 3:43Superbionic 2009willow: oh * Zuri? * 3:46Duggie DavenportZuri: we divorced enough said * 3:48Chase McFlyHolden; How about we do our own production of Fantastic Four? * 3:48Duggie DavenportDiggie: great!! * 3:48Chase McFlyWho wants to play who? * 3:49Duggie DavenportI got human torch * 3:49Chase McFlyZuri: Can I be the Invisible Girl? * Also one reason I'm here is because even druggies have talents * 3:52Duggie DavenportWillow: I will be thing * 3:52Chase McFlyHolden: I'll be Mister Fantastic * Willow, you'd be perfect as The Thing * Let's begin practicing * We could even make it a musical * 3:54Duggie DavenportOK * 3:54Chase McFlyMeanwhile... * Joey Jr: Mom and Dad are gone! * Michael, Seth, Daphne, any idea where they went? * Have we been abandoned? * 3:56Duggie DavenportSeth: I think dad went on vacation with uncle Parker. Mom and Zuri are in a clinic * 3:57Chase McFlyMichael: No * They can't have * That means we've been abandoned * 3:57Superbionic 2009Daphne: is aunt Maddie and aunt Liv here? * 3:58Chase McFlyJoey jr: They're gone too * I just checked with benny * 3:59Duggie DavenportOK don't panic we can just go to Aunt Patsy * 3:59Chase McFlyJoey Jr: Great idea * 3:59Superbionic 2009that a good ideal * 3:59Chase McFlyLet's gather up all the cousins * (calls Liv and Holden's house) * 4:00Duggie DavenportOK * Benny: hello * 4:00Chase McFlyAlex, Benny, Liz, Vicky, Amelia, Franklin, Emily... * Come here * 4:00Duggie DavenportOK * 4:00Chase McFlySince our parents are gone * We're going to live with Aunt Patsy * 4:01Superbionic 2009let go over there * 4:02Chase McFlyA few hours later.. * Ralph: I'm upset Mom and dad got divorced Kristen * 4:02Duggie DavenportI know * 4:03Chase McFlySo, where does Aunt Patsy live exactly? * 4:03Duggie DavenportWhite house academy * 4:03Chase McFlyLet's go * (they arrive) * Kristen: My voice sounds enough like my mom's to fool Doug * 4:04Superbionic 2009Daphne: that good * 4:04Chase McFlyKristen: Hey, Doug, it's Zuri, I'm coming in to check on the students as it is my job * 4:06Superbionic 2009Douglas: Ok zuri * 4:06Chase McFlyAlex (whispering): Good call wearing her hairstyle * (They go in) * Liz: If I'm not mistaken she's in room P * Ther eit is * Hi Aunt Patsy * We have bad news * Our parents have abandoned us * So we're going to live with you now * Ok? * 4:08Duggie DavenportPatsy: OK. * 4:08Chase McFly(episode ends) Trivia * The premise of the episode reflects two key events in Arrested Development. The first, where the Rooneys realize their marriages are in danger and decide to keep them open and see the world, reflects Lindsay and Tobias Funke doing the same thing. The second one features all of their spouses slipping into Tobias' role by visiting a rehab clinic with hopes to perform a play there. * The episode's title is based on "Notapusy" an Arrested Development episode. Category:Episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force Season 1 Category:2038 Category:2021